The Missing Nin
by Sabaku No Nemisis
Summary: When Sakura leaves Konoha and returns as a missing nin, will Naruto love her as much as he used to? Please be review!
1. My mind is going, I can feel it

The Missing-Nin  
  
She left her family.  
  
She left her life behind.  
  
She left all of her friends.  
  
She left Konoha.  
  
But most importantly,  
  
She left me.  
  
The one who loved her for so many years.  
  
Uzamaki Naruto.  
  
I was so close...So close to her.  
  
Haruno Sakura left Konoha.  
  
She was my world, my everything.  
  
And now, now this.  
  
I hold her in my arms, large gashes over her body.  
  
Her thin, fragile body.  
  
Bleeding, Bleeding to death in my grasp.  
  
"Sakura..Sakura please don't die..." I said through my sobs.  
  
She smiled one last time before saying "I love you, Uzamaki Naruto..."  
  
She died. There, in my hands. My heart ripped in two.  
  
This is the story.  
  
I awoke with a yawn one dreary morning. My then fragile body had become muscular and  
  
strong over the years. I had forgotten my past so that I could focus on my duties as ANBU  
  
captain. Well...Not all of it. I remember that night, that cold, dark night when she left us all. Her  
  
once cheery and warm face, twisted with pain and emotion as she bid farewell before she left  
  
her village. Her birth village. Kakashi-sensei had tried to stop her, stop her with everything he  
  
had, but it was too late. She stepped over the boundaries and began her new life as a missing-  
  
nin. God, how my heart hurt. Hurt with the burning sting of denial and rejection. I ran toward her  
and cried out in agony and anguish as Sasuke held me back. I struggled against him, but my  
  
crying made me weak. Sensei had told me that she would return one day, but I wouldn't listen. I  
wanted her now. Oh God...How much I wanted her. I wanted to see her warm smile. I wanted  
  
to hear her call out my name like she did when I would win a race or beat her at a bet. "Naruto!  
Naruto!" her voice wouldn't go away. I clutched my head, but the voice wouldn't leave. I soon  
  
felt my mind tearing as I saw her walk into the darkness. Now, I forgot the sound of her voice,  
  
but how I wanted to remember...I sat on my bed and sighed. "I will find her..." I said quietly. I  
  
got dressed quickly and didn't bother to have breakfast. I walked outside and breathed in a  
  
deep breath of fresh air. It smelled familiar, as if the aroma was stuck in my memory. It smelled  
  
like cherry blossoms. It smelled like Sakura. I looked up and smiled as I saw Sakura, walking  
  
toward me, but my smile abandoned my face as I saw what was in her hand. Grasped tightly in  
  
her fingers was a kunai, ready for attack. She smiled and we both stood our distance. "Im back,  
Naruto-kun." she says, that taunting smile stuck on her lips. My eyes water slightly as I take a  
  
step forward. "S...Sakura-chan..." I stuttered. "Is...Is it really you?" She smiles and shakes her  
  
head. "No..." she whispers and disappears in a wisp of smoke. Damn... its my mind... Its  
  
slipping, slowly but surely. Of course she wouldn't come back, not after all these years. I gritted  
  
my teeth and shook my head. She wouldn't come back to this dump, she probably had so much  
more where she was. Nothing was in Konoha. I trudged off into the fog of the early morning,  
  
not having any missions to do today. I looked up at the mountain with all the faces of the past  
  
hokages and sighed. My face has yet to be carved into it. Of course, I wasn't hokage, or at  
  
least, not yet. My thoughts wandered as I saw the bridge that she crossed that on fateful night.  
  
What would have happened if she didn't leave? Would it have worked out between us? My  
  
maturity had skyrocketed since that night, I was no longer the clumsy, lightheaded oaf of a boy I  
used to be. I am a man, with hopes to find the one who left me many years ago.


	2. Shes back but I think I hate her

The Missing-Nin  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...but how I wish I did...  
  
I wandered the streets with empty eyes. I had a lot on my mind...but mostly Sakura. I looked up the road and saw Hinata. I turned around quickly and walked the other way. Hinata and I haven't talked for two years because of a fight. She finally told me she loved me...but I rejected her because I was saving myself for Sakura. With tears in her eyes, Hinata yelled at me. "YOUR WAITING FOR A CRIMINAL!!!" she cried. I held up my hand and said "She may be a criminal, but I know shes coming back. And I want to be with her when she does." We stopped talking after she stormed away from me. I looked up the road and spotted Sasuke, sitting in a tree, his hands clasped together like always. I walked below him and quietly said "G...Good morning Sasuke..." He nodded and stared into space, probably sharing the same thoughts that filled my head day and night. I jumped up and sat next to him. "Sasuke...I know this question must be getting old but..." I said, but he cut me off. "No" he said lowly but simply. "She not coming back. Ive told you numerous times. Shes not returning." I looked down but then said "But...what if-"I was cut off again by Sasuke grabbing my shoulders and shaking me violently. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!" he roared. "IVE TRIED TO TALK SOME SENSE INTO YOU, BUT YOU DON'T LISTEN!!! SHES NOT COMING BACK! WHY WOULD SHE?!" I tensed up and he stopped shaking me. He looked down guilt fully and said "I...Im sorry... I guess everyone is still tense from that..." I smiled weakly and said "Im sorry too...I keep asking you...but now I realize...that no matter how many times I ask, the answer will be the same..." Sasuke miled as well and said "Well...Im going to go now... See you later... DOBE" I smirked as I watched him take his leave. "Yeah yeah...dobe this" I said, flipping him off. I sighed and looked down, my smile quickly replaced by a frown. The memories flashed in my head again. I gripped my temples and closed my eyes, but opened them when the smell of cherry blossoms returned. I looked to my left and saw her, but closer than before. We were face to face. "Sakura...no...It cant be you..." I said, looking away and shutting my eyes. "Once I open my eyes your going to disappear again..." I said to myself. I opened my eyes and looked at her again, but she was still there. "Why haven't you disappeared?" I said, struggling to keep my voice from shacking. "Maybe..." she whispered, "Its because im real..." I shook my head and gripped it tightly. "No...you cant..." She smiled slightly and "Let me prove it..." She leaned forward and let her lips push against mine. My eyes snapped open at the unfamiliar warmth and sensation. She pulled away and my hand cupped her face. "Sakura-chan..." I slurred. My mouth felt like cotton as I tried to speak. "Its you...its really-"My mouth hung open as I spotted her headband in its original place on her head, but with a large slash across the symbol of the leaf. I stared at it for a full minute, then my eyes connected with her guilty face. "You..." I said, scooting away. "Your...with Itachi and Kisame?!" She nodded solemnly and I leaped out of the tree and ran. Sure, I was the captain of the ANBU team, but this was an occasion when one just has to run, not because their scared, but because their hurt. She chased me down the streets and I ran into my house again, slamming the door. She banged on the door and yelled my name. "Naruto! Naruto!!!" I clasped my head. There she goes, yelling my name. I opened the door and saw her startled expression when she saw my tear streaked face. "I love you..." I said through muffled sobs. Her expression softened a bit, but I knew that wouldn't last long. "No..." I said. "Im not done. I love you...but I don't want to. Hinata was right. For nearly ten tears, Ive waited for you to return. I nearly went insane. But now...Now you come back as a hunted criminal. Your no longer Sakura. Your no longer the one I loved."  
  
Sorry its so short, but its like, 3:00 am over here, ill update ASAP for anyone who reads. Review please!


	3. I cant decidemaybe I DO love her still

The Missing Nin, part three  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I would kill to have it...  
  
I expected for her to start to cry and to kill me off at that spot, but all she did was stand there and smile. "No" she said. "Im not Sakura, the OLD, WEAK, PATHETIC Sakura, im the new Sakura, the stronger Sakura. I don't let people walk all over me, and im certainly not going to let myself be brought down by you." She whipped out a kunai and dove at me, but I moved to the side, grabbing her wrist. "SAKURA!" I yelled. "YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!" She snarled and said "How do you know?! You cant decide my actions! I have my own life!" I spun her around and slammed her into the wall, one of my hands holding her wrists above her head and my foot holding her feet in place. She struggled and cried out, but I held her in place. "I know you don't want to, because do you remember that day so many years ago? The day I made you happy...?" His other hand wandered up her waist, moving along every curve of her body just to scare her. She gasped slightly and shook her head. He smirked and said "I know you do, so how DARE you come back and attack me? TELL ME..." Sakura looked away and said "Naruto...stop...stooop..." I didn't stop though, I touched her in every little place, just so she would remember what I did for her. I lost my virginity at the young age of 13 for her, all for her. My innocence, something I cant get back. She gasped again and her face turned red, so I continued. "Yes!" she cried, "Yes I remember! I came back because....I don't want to be with Itachi anymore...I wanna come back to Konoha..." I stopped and looked at her. "Is this the truth?" "Yes..." she replied, "Just please...don't hurt me..." I shook my head and said "Why did you try to hurt me?" She looked down and said "Itachi told me to but at the last second I bailed..." My grip tightened on her body as I said "That's not the reason, I know It isn't. Tell me the truth." She looked down at my hand and started to cry. "Because... Because I remembered what you did to me... I remembered how you made me feel so long ago...Weak.....Pathetic.... Worthle-" I cut her off by tightening my grip even more. "LIAR!" I growled, "You are a LIAR...I made SURE to make you feel worthy, to fell loved... I loved you so much...why did you leave me? Why did you make me suffer for so long?" "BECAUSE.." she spat, "Because there was nothing for me in Konoha... I needed a new identity, a new home, no one needed me he-"I cut her off again. "YOUR STILL LYING.... You knew that Sasuke needed you, that Kakashi needed you, that your family and friends needed you...that I needed you.... You knew I needed you but you left anyway. WHY?!" I slammed my other hand into the wall beside her head. "WHY?!" She looked at me and shook her head. "I don't know...I just had to get away... Please..." I stared at her and narrowed my eyes. "What?" I snapped. "Please what?" She looked down again and sobbed softly. "Please... Ive been hurt so much over the years...I missed you al so much...My hearts breaking..." I slowly put my hand over her heart and felt that her heartbeat was irregular. I sighed loudly. Maybe I didn't hate her after all... I got close to her ear and whispered "I can fix that for you if you let me try..." She looked up at me with surprise, but then nodded solemnly. "Heal me, Naruto-kun...heal me..." she pleaded.


End file.
